


More Than Expected 物超所值

by FreakTruth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha Newt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Thomas, Surrogacy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Minho and Newt are Alpha couple. But they've been having issues about their relationship because of their gender. To maintain this relationship, they decide to try surrogacy for a shot.米诺和纽特是双alpha伴侣，但由于性格及性别原因他们至今没有过亲密行为，这让他们的感情陷入危机。为了维持这段关系，他们决定找代孕机构试试看。





	1. Chapter 1

当托马斯已经坐在这里的时候，他才明白了自己在干什么。说个不恰当的比喻，他现在就像醉汉突然醒了酒一样，清楚地知道自己都做了些什么，却无力改变已经发生的事。

这里的装潢简洁而明亮，墙壁是温暖的鹅黄色，应该是为了给交易的双方营造良好的沟通环境。托马斯正坐着的单人沙发柔软又舒适，但他还是无法克制身体的颤抖。他的嘴唇有些干裂，但工作人员放在茶几上的水他一滴都没有动。他觉得自己现在比即将受刑的死刑犯好不到哪里去。

如果不是没有选择，托马斯绝对不会到这里来。不过做出这个决定也没有花费他多少心理建设，不需要完全出卖自己的身体，又有足够的收入，这是他能想到的最好（或者是最糟）的办法。

为了今天这个场合，他甚至在穿着上颇费了一些心思，既不想太严肃又不想太休闲，同时又得足够体面，这对于陷入经济窘迫的托马斯来说并不容易。他最终选择了他十分喜欢的一件灰色衬衫，外面套了一件褐色的夹克外套。

他的交易对象迟到了，这简直太正常了。会来购买这种服务的大多是有钱人，在这里买家一定比卖家高贵得多，他没有立场抱怨。

也许是心理作用，托马斯觉得这里的空气越发憋闷，同时糟糕地发现自己的omega信息素味变浓了，这个屋子大概闻起来像个面包店了。他紧张地揪着膝盖那一部分的布料，那里肯定已经褶皱不堪。他盯着水杯留在茶几上的一点水渍，默默出神。

开门声打断了托马斯的神游，他抬头，先看到了一个亚洲长相的英俊男人，虽然穿着十分随意，但能看出他是个有着良好教养的人。他的后面跟着一个西装革履的金发男人，一看就是社会精英那种类型。两个人的信息素都十分强烈，丝毫不输对方。

应该就是他们了，托马斯想。他对交易对象了解得不多，只知道是一对alpha伴侣，并且要求有些特殊。他慌忙站起身，伸出手：“你们好，我是托马斯。”

两位alpha分别与他握手并介绍了自己。那个亚裔男人叫米诺，金发男人叫纽特。他们坐在了双人沙发上，姿态却并不亲密。托马斯不禁猜想或许他们选择这里是种经营感情的手段，他毫不奇怪这样两个alpha会有情感危机。两个alpha，信息素的味道又如此接近——托马斯能闻出来米诺是威士忌，而纽特是朗姆酒——这样都能抵抗住信息素的排斥在一起，在托马斯看来已经是个奇迹。

“别紧张，托马斯，我们看过了你的体检报告和申请表，对你的一切情况都非常满意。他们有和你说清楚我们的要求吗？”纽特微笑着说。托马斯微微红了脸，他想到他在做体检的时候，医生语气夸张地夸奖他有着非常健康的子宫。

“是的，”托马斯说，“两个孩子，分别用你们两个的……是的，他们说得很清楚。”

“好的，既然在这一点上达成了共识。”纽特解开了西装外套的一颗扣子，“我们可以来谈谈报酬的问题。两个孩子，一共六万美元。胚胎移植后，如果你成功怀孕，我会给你一万美元。生出孩子后，我会给你剩下的费用。除此之外，每个月还会给你四百美元的生活补偿。这样可以吗？”

托马斯在心里计算了一下日期，从取卵到体外授精到胚胎移植，大概两周就能够确定他是否进入妊娠。时间上足够了。他点点头。

“如果你需要任何东西，可以联系我或米诺。为了保证胎儿的健康，我们希望可以每两个月做一次产检，我或米诺会抽出时间和你一起。只要产检一切正常，你就可以自由地工作和生活，我和米诺不会多加干涉。”纽特补充，他听起来很客气，但是语气却不容置疑。托马斯敏锐地注意到纽特很少用“我们”称呼他和米诺，他们应该是真的很需要这两个孩子。

“你来的时候吃了甜点吗？”米诺突然开口问道。托马斯脸红了，害羞让他有点结巴：“不，没……没有。这应该是我的信息素，恩，它很像枫糖松饼，呃，应该说就是枫糖松饼……所以……”托马斯乱七八糟地解释着，米诺和纽特似乎都被他这种憨态取悦了，他们的信息素少了那种和一切针锋相对的感觉。

“怪不得。”米诺说，“怪不得你跟我和纽特的信息素匹配率都在百分之九十以上。”*

代孕除了要看母体的身体状况外，还需要alpha和omega的信息素匹配率至少达到百分之五十，否则omega会排斥胚胎，导致流产。托马斯知道米诺是在陈述事实，但他却听出一些弦外之音。信息素匹配率在代孕上反应的是妊娠成功的几率，但本质还是用于匹配alpha和omega的。米诺和纽特除了是他的交易对象，同时还是两个和他信息素匹配率极高的alpha。他本人绝对不会借此插足别人的感情，但是两个根本不了解他的alpha怎么会知道这一点呢。

“你们的孩子一定会健康地诞生。”托马斯选择这样委婉地表明他完全尊重这两个人的感情。纽特挑了挑眉，他瞟了米诺一眼，似乎是在嫌对方刚刚的话太过冒犯。而米诺压根没注意到纽特对他的眼神指责，这让纽特脸色变差了不少。

“至于生产后的探视期，我希望维持在一个月一次，如果你觉得这太少——”

“不，”托马斯短促而尴尬地微笑，打断了纽特的话，“我不需要探视期。这一点请务必在合同中写明。”

托马斯十分了解自己，他无法不对在自己身体里成长十个月的生命产生感情，但他是在用这些生命交换金钱，他觉得自己没有资格再进入出生后的孩子的生活。他太过清楚，过多的探视只会让他越来越爱、越来越无法割舍自己孕育的孩子，而这是米诺和纽特绝对不想要的。

但米诺和纽特并不知道托马斯的想法，他们都皱起眉毛，似有不满。omega的要求按理来说正合他们意，但如果还没有开始代孕就已经拒绝生产后对孩子的探视，该怎么期待他在孕期会善待子宫中的生命。

“如果你希望这样的话。”纽特的语气冷硬起来，“那么，一周后开始取卵。到时我们医院见。”纽特说完站起身，系上了西装的扣子，直接走出了屋子。米诺反应了一下，才从沙发上弹起来。

“他这家伙就是这样，别介意。”米诺客套地说。托马斯礼貌地微笑，还没等他回复些什么，米诺的身影已经消失在了门外。

托马斯的笑容僵在脸上。他把脸埋进手掌中，竭力缓解身心的疲惫。

生活不会更加糟糕了，他这样告诉自己，一切总会好起来的。

——————  
*米诺的信息素威士忌以谷物为原料，纽特的信息素朗姆酒以蔗糖为原料。托马斯的信息素是枫糖松饼，原料中既有糖又有谷物。私设信息素本源越相近匹配度越高，所以即使米诺和纽特的信息素都属于酒类，但由于本源不同两个人的信息素还是会互相排斥。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你要请一年的假，我能知道为什么吗？”豪尔赫坐在老板椅上，雪茄的烟雾绕在他面部周围，托马斯看不清楚他的表情。

“我……我有些私事，”托马斯支吾着，一年的假期对他来说本就难以启齿，若是真把原因说出来，不知道豪尔赫会怎么看他，一个为了钱出卖自己身体的omega？好像这整件事本身还不够糟似的。“真的，就一年而已，一年之后我肯定回来，在还清你的钱之前我不会走的，你知道我的住址，请相信我——”

豪尔赫伸出手示意托马斯不必再说下去，“我当然相信你，托马斯。”豪尔赫盯着他看，揣度的视线让托马斯浑身发毛。

“你没有做什么愚蠢的事情吧？”豪尔赫问，托马斯抿紧嘴唇，“如果需要钱，你可以向我借。”他把雪茄放在烟灰缸上，“别做任何愚蠢的事情。”

托马斯站在豪尔赫面前，没有一处自在的地方。豪尔赫是他的好朋友布兰达的父亲，当初他急需用钱的时候，就是豪尔赫向他施以援手，并且让他在自己的酒吧工作，用薪水的一部分来偿还债款。布兰达和豪尔赫真的帮了他很多，但是他不能一直这样依附这对父女，他不能就这样再开口向他们要钱。如果运气好的话，这次代孕就可以让他解决所有问题，还能还清欠豪尔赫的剩下的钱，也许，还富裕一些让他拥有属于自己的生活。

“只是私事而已。”托马斯拒绝再多透露一点信息，“即便我想做愚蠢的事情，我也没有那样的资本。”他苦笑。而豪尔赫并没有因为他这样说放心多少，不管托马斯多么看低自己，在别人眼里他都是极富吸引力的一位单身omega。他在酒吧工作的期间，豪尔赫不知道帮他挡了多少追求者。他很怕托马斯一念之差就做出会让他自己追悔莫及的决定。但他和托马斯非亲非故，也没有什么立场说服他。

“如果你坚持。”豪尔赫叹气，“这个月的薪水我会打到你的卡上。没什么事你可以走了。”

“今天是这个月的最后一天，”托马斯身体微微前倾，“我……我会完成今天的工作。”

就一天的工作而已，能出什么差错呢？

***

托马斯还没走进包厢里，就被从门缝中飘出来的烟味呛得咳嗽了几声。还有五分钟就是他的下班时间，这是他的最后一次服务，顺利完成之后他就可以回家，开始为取卵做准备——如果那件事需要任何准备的话。

他一边思考着吃些什么能对卵子活性有帮助，一边推开了包厢的门。他低头迈进去，一抬眼就对上里面的客人的视线，阴沉沉的，和他那头明亮金发完全相反，像窗外的黑夜。

托马斯被定在原地，开始在内心计算现在转身走出去而不被人注意到的几率是多少——显然不会高于零，因为所有人都看着他，等待他把酒杯端过来，尤其是第一个发现他的人——他十分确定，这就是出钱购买他的特殊服务的雇主之一纽特——看他的眼神像要活吃了他似的。

所以生活是真的可以变得更糟。托马斯咬着嘴唇，错开了纽特的目光。上次会晤时托马斯就看出纽特属于重视声誉的上流阶层，被他知道自己未来孩子的孕育者是这种工作，恐怕他心里对托马斯的鄙夷又要上升好几个点。托马斯闭了闭眼睛，他只想好好完成自己这最后一天的工作，不想徒生是非。

他努力忽略纽特那边针刺一样的注视，端着托盘，弯腰依次把三杯酒摆在了桌子上。因为烟味实在是难闻，他的身体不自觉地散发出枫糖松饼的香气。

就在他放完最后一杯酒准备撤手的时候，包厢里的另一个客人握住了酒杯，同时也握住了托马斯的手。托马斯微笑着想把手收回，但对方明显不想让他这样逃脱，辛辣的alpha信息素袭来，托马斯这才不妙地意识到自己没有把控住信息素的释放。

“先生，我的老板还有吩咐，请让我出去好吗？”托马斯不得不弯着腰这样说，满心希望这个客人不要太难对付。

“托马斯，”对方的视线扫过他胸前的名牌，又在他被服务生制服包裹的腰臀曲线上多看了两眼，“我之前有过一个omega也叫托马斯，但他可没你长得好看。”他旁边的两个人下流地吹了两声口哨。

“多谢您的夸奖，我——”

“我叫盖里，”对方吸了一口烟，全数喷在托马斯脸颊上，托马斯不敢躲，就只能紧紧闭着眼睛。纽特在一旁冷眼看着，完全没有上前阻止的意愿。盖里见托马斯这一副好欺负的模样，更是得寸进尺，“留下来陪我们喝几杯，看在我们的缘份上。”

狗屁缘份。托马斯心里怒骂，脸上却只能堆着笑，“对不起，先生，我还——”他话音未落，就被盖里一个用力拽到了对方的怀里，跌坐在他的大腿上。烟味骤然变得浓烈，托马斯一张脸皱成一团、羞愤难当，如果只是被调戏倒还罢了，可是还在他那个挑剔的雇主面前被人羞辱——托马斯正极力压抑着把酒泼到盖里脸上的冲动。

“够了。”一道冷冷的声音插进来，“我们的合同还需要讨论，我不需要外人在这里。”

托马斯难以置信地睁大眼睛，纽特这是在帮他吗？

盖里闻言，从善如流地松开托马斯，托马斯立刻从他怀里跳出来，像只兔子一样从包厢里冲了出去。他一直跑到卫生间，解开了脖子上的领结还有几颗扣子，对着洗手池干呕——他对烟味很敏感，这让他想起一些不好的事。他捧了把清水，清凉的液体冲刷过脸部的皮肤多少让他缓过来些许。他抬头看着镜子里狼狈的自己，忍不住深深唾弃。

这个时候他身后传来了脚步声，伴随着朗姆的清香，想必是别的客人。托马斯吸了吸鼻子，低着头准备离开这里赶快回家。略过进入洗手间的人的时候，他被一只有力的手抓住了手腕。他懵然地顺着拉住自己的胳膊向上看，不期然看到了自己此刻最不想见到的人。

“等着我，”纽特还是那副事不关己的冷淡口吻，“下班之后我送你回家。”

“我已经下班了。”托马斯动了动手腕，试图挣脱纽特的钳制。纽特也没想对他怎么样，顺着他的动作松开了自己的手，走到洗手池旁，打开水龙头。纽特永远西装革履，连洗手的动作看起来都十足地自负。托马斯看他一副好像什么事都没发生过的样子，还是没忍住问了：“你刚才——”

“举手之劳。”纽特挤了一些洗手液，“我不想给我生孩子的人不干不净的。”

“给我生孩子”是个相当暧昧的表述，但托马斯此刻没心情计较这些，更让他无地自容的是那句“不干不净”。“我可以自己回去，我们之间只是雇佣关系，你不需要对我负责。”他赌气似的说。纽特淡淡地瞟了他一眼。

“等着我，不然你想我把你拽回去？”纽特说这话的时候连个正眼都没给托马斯。他洗完手，对着水池甩掉多余的水珠，抽出一张纸把手擦干，挺得笔直地走了，压根就没在等托马斯的回答。

托马斯站在原地，脸色一阵青一阵白。

有钱人都是混蛋。

***

托马斯换好衣服从酒吧走出来时，纽特已经在那里等着了。他靠在车门上吸烟，一点火光忽明忽灭。看到托马斯出来，他把烟丢到地上，昂贵的皮鞋碾过，留下一处焦黑的烟灰。

他打开副驾的车门：“上车。”

托马斯坐了上去。纽特的车里有淡淡的熏香，没有多少他自身alpha信息素的味道，倒是并不难闻。

“你家住哪？”

托马斯报出一个地址。之后他们一路上十分安静，直到纽特轻咳了一声。

“我很好奇，”他的语气里有一点轻蔑，“在那种地方工作，你要怎么保养你的子宫。”

托马斯心里一震，因为他险些被人占了便宜，纽特觉得他同时还在卖身吗？他知道这份工作并不体面，可不是每个人都含着金汤匙出生。“我在那里贩卖酒水，不贩卖身体，如果这是你想问的事。”托马斯平静地回复。

“你对每个人都这样说吗？”纽特嘴角讽刺的笑容呼之欲出。这是托马斯所能容忍的底线了。

“停车。”他的声音因为被人羞辱的怒气发着抖。

纽特充耳不闻。托马斯放大了自己的声音：“我说了，停车。”纽特还是不理他，托马斯于是直接试图强行打开车门，纽特这才一边咒骂着一边刹了车。

“你有什么毛病？”纽特的语气现在带上了正常人该有的起伏。

“我无法和看不起我的人坐同一辆车，对不起。”托马斯拉开车门，在走下车前，他又补充了一句：“另外我已经请了一年的假，在代孕的期间我并不会在那里工作，如果这能让你安心一点的话。”他关上车门，一步一步消失在黑夜中。

纽特坐在车上，看着托马斯在一片黑暗中倍显瘦削的背影，重重地砸了一下方向盘，碰到了喇叭，在寂静的夜里发出刺耳又突兀的一声响。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖哥，我的御用助攻【拇指  
> 至于小汤为什么缺钱呢——我知道但我不说【喂，反正就那么几个原因很好猜滴！！  
> 【我都xjb写了什么，我也不知道……


End file.
